Crossroads in Life
by Racous
Summary: These are my pathetic attempts on some humour. A life of a femalecrusader and the little things that go along with it. My first story that wasn't angst. OoPlease R&R!
1. Sibling Routines

Palacruxan: Uhm…hello. I based the character Ravenger on my character, and Gneiss on my brother's…just thought you needed to know…hehe…okay…I'll start with the story now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok, except my fics.

* * *

Drabble 1 

Sibling Routines

* * *

It was morning. 

Thelong-white-haired Ravenger, woke up in the morning of Rune-Midgard, in an inn of Prontera. Blinking her gray eyes to rid of the fogginess, she patted her palm on her beside table. Not long later, she located her glasses and the container for the contact lenses. Putting the glasses on, she reached out one hand and knocked on the wall nearest her.

Rap, rap

…

Oh, so her older older brother was still asleep. Sighing, she stood up to dress, deciding that she would be going out earlier than her hunter-brother. Besides, she can always PM him later on. Taking off her nightcap, she surveyed herself in the vanity mirror. She hated looking at the mirror, but mother always insisted on it. She looked at the top of her head that was usually covered by her helm or by her Bongun hat; it was brownish black, very much like her brother's patch. Like her, her older brother, Gneiss, had dyed the rest of his hair chestnut brown, except for the spot that was covered by his Sakkat. Sighing once more, she headed to the bathroom.

-----------------

At the other room, Gneiss yawned and shifted. He sunk back into his sheets, scratching at his chin in what one would have thought a wise manner. His eyelids lifted halfway, revealing drowsy chestnut orbs.

"So…Ravenger's leaving? Pity…I should've woken up earlier. There goes my idea of a nice get-together breakfast to catch up…" He sighed, then went back to sleep.

Sister can take care of herself, with or without him.

------------------

Ravenger emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her full crusader outfit. Clutching her cape tightly around her, she moved to the dresser, where her Bongun hat sat.

With a flourish of the torn paper-amulet, she settled the hat rather clumsily on the part of hair that remained black. Ravenger adjusted it distractedly, taking notice that she had heard a shuffle from her brother's room. She quickly withdrew her armored and gloved arm to be covered by the cape that the clutched around her and thought of knocking on her brother's door.

'No…Brother must be dreaming again.' Ravenger mused. It seems that he had this habit of yelling out horrifying parts of his dream as though it was real, but Ravenger always ignored that. She and her brother worked separately, except for some visits or accidental stumbles. They have their own worlds, sometimes too far apart and far too many.

But they were more than contented this way.

Oh no…don't think that Ravenger loves her brother. Oh no. She hates his guts, but as he was the only one living relative, she has to take care of him. Just talk of forced affection, as the same goes for her brother. It is his hunters' code to take care of all living things as it is her crusaders' vow of charity.

The cold morning air brought her out of her reverie. It was too early; maybe Misha was there? No…it can't be. She always wakes up late. The short-blue-haired priestess always sleeps late too. Ravenger smirked. Well, it wasn't bad. What's bad was exactly what Ravenger was doing: sleep late and wake up early. She drew out her map; all she has to do was to cross from Prontera Field Eight, and move on until the Payon Guild Area. Then she can go into Payon, restock supplies, and then walk to the Cave.

Or, she can just teleport there. The crusader female chose the latter.

It was barely bothersome, Ravenger thought as she trekked across the cold half-empty streets towards the Kafra, that she had no Peco-Peco. Sure; she can afford one, but it affects her attack speed. She can improve her Cavalier Mastery, but it would waste good points to use on other more useful skills.

"Kafra Service. How may I help you?"

The feminine voice brought her out of her thoughts. Ravenger almost fell off her own feet.

"Uhh…"

The Kafra smiled again, although this time, it seemed strained. Mini flames shot out behind her.

"I said: Kafra Service. Tell me how I can help you or I'll kill you for making my work overtime!"

'Oh, so I should get on with the routine already…' Ravenger mused. She raised an eyebrow. "Cranky?"

"I am –so- not!"

Ravenger stuck a tongue out at her. "Oh yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Please stop this." The Prontera Guide interrupted. "I'm trying to at least have some peace and rest." He looked at Ravenger. "And young adventurers aren't even supposed to stay out here this early." He said, rather snappishly. Ravenger glared.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you people grew up to be cranky geezers." Ravenger muttered, although it was loud enough for the other two to hear.

"WHAT? YOU--"

"I want my storage." Ravenger said coolly. The Kafra glared and handed her a small, thin, flat device called chart.

"Here's your safety lock chart. Enter your code or die."

"Huhum." And Ravenger did. After another death glare from the Kafra, she was almost scared enough not to talk. But she had to go on with the routine. The Kafra handed her another chart.

"And here's your storage chart. Get your stuff and let me have my beauty sleep."

"…" Ravenger tapped the pictures of the items (preferably the healing items) with a small, thin, metallic ballpen-like rod that the Kafra handed her. She specified the amount by tapping more buttons, and then passed it back to the Kafra. The Kafra then took one look at the chart, uttered a spell with one palm over the chart, and the items appeared in a neat bundle beside her. The Kafra grumbled.

"You get that. I'm not gonna bend down to fetch that thing anymore. You've disturbed me as it is."

Ravenger drew out a long, suffering sigh and walked over to the Kafra's side. She then bent down and retrieved her bundle. "I still need a teleportation to Payon, you know." She mentally smirked. 'Oh, here starts the routine…'

The Kafra huffed. "Then you have to pay me. 1200zennies." She smirked. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh please. That's too cheap." She sneered back, tossing the Kafra the money. The Kafra, too surprised to count the money, merely muttered a spell and teleported Ravenger.

When Ravenger arrived to Payon, she chuckled evilly.

--------

"ARRRRRGH! THIS IS ONLY 1199 ZENNIES!"

Gneiss arrived at the scene dressed completely with his hunter uniform and Sakkat. His binoculars remained in his backpack. He smiled as his falcon flew towards the hysteric Kafra, cawing all the way.

'Ravenger has done her part, then? Let me do mine now…'

Ravenger must be the one who did that. She was always known for ticking off the nighttime Kafras. The last one that quit didn't even warn this new one.

He chuckled at the thought and put one hand into his pocket, withdrawing it at almost the same second.

"Hey…let me count that…" he said walking towards the angered Kafra, not even waiting for an answer when he took the zenny. He shifted through it for a brief moment then gave it back to the Kafra.

"Hey, my payment's already here. It's now 2400 zennies. Warp me to Morroc, please?" he said all in one breath. The Kafra nodded, still too enraged at Ravenger to count the money and to notice that Gneiss had not even placed any money there at all.

"Yes yes…here…" she mumbled. Gneiss smiled before he was teleported.

"Good luck! Don't remember me!"

The Kafra was left stunned, trying to decipher what that meant.

-----------------

Gneiss PMed Ravenger in Morroc, taking time to rest before venturing off into the Spinx.

(To Ravenger:) Ei Rav! How're you?

(From Ravenger:) You're awake?

(To Ravenger:) Simply put, you woke me up since you woke up.

(From Ravenger:) …?

(To Ravenger:) Hah…forget it…forget it…

(From Ravenger:) Uhh…I'm already in Einbech. Have to go kill stuff.

(To Ravenger:) You're busy then?

(From Ravenger:) Uhm…kind of…sorry…

(To Ravenger:) It's okay…Bye…

(From Ravenger:) Bye…

(To Ravenger:) So Long…

(From Ravenger:) S'long…sorry that I wasn't able to eat breakfast with you…

(To Ravenger:) Nah, it's okay…

(From Ravenger:) …I won't be able to eat your cooking, anyway!

(To Ravenger:) Hey-

(From Ravenger:) Gotta go now! BYE! Don't reply or I'm gonna die!

-------------------

Back in Prontera, a furious yell echoed to the streets:

"THIS IS ONLY 1200 ZENY!"

-----------------

In an inn inside Prontera, hearing the loud yell, the priestess Misha awoke in her inn room and glanced out the window, her dark blue hair in a mess.

------------------------------------------

At the same time, near the Knights Guild building, the black-haired knight, Blackheart, paused on his peco.

"…hmm…Ravenger did it again…" Misha scratched her head. "Must be the morning annoy-the-kafra routine again…" she shrugged and went back onto her bed to go to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

"Even if they were worlds apart, they had a way of having fun together…" Blackheart smiled. "And sabotaging the Kafra's sanity just did the trick." He chuckled. "Just like what Gneiss tells me."

-----------------------------------------

"Evil, ne?" Misha smiled to herself before she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

"Evil, ne?" Blackheart smirked, as he saddled his peco.

-----------------------------------------

It –is- evil, ne?

-------------

Gneiss and Ravenger, as part of their routine, expected the scream to begin as of that time. They shared mirth in an uncontrollable state of laughter. One in Einbech, the other in Louyang.

Gneiss –did- give that 1 zeny Ravenger didn't pay.

* * *

Palacruxan: Uhm…I'm finished…for this drabble. So…please review…thanks for bothering to read…sorry if I bothered you if this is a bad fic… 


	2. Cyclops and Injustices don't mix

Palacruxan: Uhh…here's the next drabble…enjoy…

Disclaimer: Uhh…do I need to say it again?

* * *

Drabble 2

Cyclops and Injustices don't mix

* * *

BAM.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" a voice of an Injustice yelled from the pits of Glast Heim prison. Behind it, foot still in the same spot he kicked, the brown-haired hunter Cyclops scoffed.

"Mind your manners, pervert! Put some clothes on! You're in front of a little kid!" he shouted. He kept his foot firmly in place at the same time using his hand to cover the blue-haired priestess Misha's eyes. The priestess tried to pry her cousin's hand off.

"LITTLE KID? I'M THE HIGHER LEVEL ONE HERE!" Misha screamed indignantly. Cyclops twitched once at the loud voice that threatened to destroy his eardrums.

"But you're a girl!"

"Nani? But what does this have to do with the hunt? What's happening?" she asked. Both the hunter and the monster sweatdropped.

"Ahaha…nothing to worry about cousin…nothing at all!" the hunter stuttered. Misha puffed.

"Ne…then why are you covering my eyes?" her voice dripped with venom. The hunter sweatdropped once more.

"Because. Just because."

"And why isn't Ravenger's eyes covered too? She's a girl too!"

"…because she already saw one a lot of times."

"…" Misha remained silent. Cyclops took that as a signal of agreement.

The Injustice grumbled. "Can you take your foot off now? I'm starting to get all cramped…"

The hunter merely kneed him again. "Shut up! Go and wear something!"

"But how? You're keeping me in place with that foot of yours! It hurts when I try to move!"

"Then wait for some zombie prisoner then kill it! Wear its clothes then!"

"Eww! That's disgusting! What, wear their rotten clothes and get their slime all-over my body?"

"Just do it!"

"…no."

Ravenger sighed, watching from the sidelines. She glanced at the Injustice, then at Cyclops. "Cyclops, let the Injustice go so that I can kill it. Let Misha go too."

"…no."

"…you're copying the Injustice."

"Not."

"…"

Cyclops took that as an agreement. Boy, was he wrong.

Ravenger smirked. "Then if you're not gonna do that…" she strode off. "…then wait here."

Cyclops then waited. Misha growled.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off my eyes. NOW."

"…no."

"Stop copying that Injustice."

Cyclops stuttered. "H-how did you know it was an Injustice?"

"…Ravenger said so."

"…oh."

"…so…it's an Injustice?"

"Uhh…hm…uhh…"

"I'm baaaaack..." Ravenger sang, waltzing to their spot. "And I lured a lot of Injustices!" she grinned. Cyclops paled visibly.

"A-a lot of them?"

"Of course!" Ravenger beamed. Behind her appeared hoardes of Injustices. Some people were already trying to kill them, but a lot still spawned rapidly and headed for Misha, Ravenger and Cyclops.

"Oh no…" Cyclops paled.

"You'd have to let go of Misha now!" Ravenger sneered as she started to slay Injustices. "If you want to live, of course." She laughed.

The Injustices were approaching Cyclops and Misha, fast.

"Nuuuuuu!" Cyclops yelled. "Cuuuuurse youuuu, Ravengerrrrrrrr!"

He finally let go.

"I'M SORRY MISHAAA! FORGIVE MEEEE!" He wailed and began to shoot the Injustices, leaping here and there, unknowingly walking away from Misha and Ravenger. A lot of people were taking pictures or laughing their heads off at the strange and weird sight.

If Cyclops only saw Misha's calm face, he would have killed himself right then and there.

"Great plan, wasn't it?" Ravenger grinned as she killed. Thank heavens for the racket they were making; Cyclops would not be able to hear them talking. Misha and Ravener fought back-to-back whilst killing.

"Yeah." Misha smiled back. "Telling Cyclops that I never saw an Injustice really made him panicky! Since when did I know that Cyclops was a freak about naked monsters? I mean, they are only monsters! I'd faint if I saw a human!"

Ravenger grinned wider after Misha's speech. "And for that, cheers! Cheers for a job well done!"

"Cheers for the king of fools, Cyclops!"

"Cheers!" an Injustice dropped dead.

"Cheers to you too!" another fell dead.

It never minded them that the Injustices were naked, and neither did it bother them when Cyclops was continually getting pounded by the monsters.

Cyclops would just get back to his save point when he faints, anyway.

* * *

Palacruxan: Uhm…please Review…thanks… 


End file.
